


Symbiosis

by kronette



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: Radek had never had the luxury of sleeping with his boss before. Atlantis was, indeed, a cornucopia of new discoveries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to Alix Sinclair for ~~sharing~~ supporting my kinks.

Radek had never had the luxury of sleeping with his boss before. Atlantis was, indeed, a cornucopia of new discoveries. 

It was going on 2100 hours and Rodney hadn't looked up from his laptop in the last forty minutes. Rodney knew that Radek had been feeling inflamed since their dinner break four hours ago. It was a deliberate snub; Rodney's way of exuding control over him. Radek narrowed his eyes as he drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk. Rodney had had enough control for one day. It was time for Radek to take it back. 

Radek slid off his chair and took deliberate steps over to Rodney's workstation. The slight tensing of shoulders and the change in breathing were Rodney's only acknowledgements of Radek's presence. 

Radek counted to ten, letting the anticipation build before gently placing his hand at the small of Rodney's back and sliding his fingers into the gap of the trousers, then pressed his palm firmly against skin. 

Rodney inhaled sharply and immediately straightened, barely managing to tap the save sequence on his program before turning around. 

Radek smiled wolfishly; Rodney's gaze was already hooded, dark desire threatening to swallow the blue. 

Anticipation now shivered down Radek's spine as he gave Rodney the space to stand up, but only enough to get on his feet. Radek lifted his chin as Rodney was forced to walk around him, enjoying the indecisive shifting of Rodney's weight from foot to foot as he waited for Radek's next signal. 

With a sharp, approving nod, Radek turned on his heel and headed to Rodney's quarters. He and Rodney had keyed it to accept either of their DNA patterns, so once Rodney was inside, Radek waved his hand over the sensor to lock the door. 

Radek's heart began thumping, skin and nerves coming alive as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of his black T-shirts. Quickly stripping off his long-sleeved blue shirt, Radek pulled on the tight-fitting cotton, smoothing his hair down as he settled into his role. His spine straightened, his head came up and a dangerous smile curled his lips. 

Turning to Rodney, he looked him over slowly, making displeased noises at the stain on the hem of Rodney's shirt. Radek flicked his fingers against the dark, sticky blob, delighting in the muscle twitch he felt beneath the dirty fabric. "Unacceptable," he intoned flatly. "Remove it." 

Hunger curled tight and hot as Rodney pulled the shirt off, revealing the broad shoulders and chest. As the shirt left Rodney's hand to drop to the floor, Radek took a menacing step into Rodney's personal space and nearly groaned at the wild, pleading need in Rodney's now wide-blown pupils. The darkness that rose up within Radek chuckled gleefully. "Get on your hands and knees. Pick up your filth with your teeth and put it where it _belongs_." 

The gratitude mixed with the humiliation in Rodney's gaze fed the power that coursed through Radek, hardening his dick and making him lightheaded. He had to bite back a moan as Rodney sank to one knee, splayed his fingers on the floor and lowered his head to get the shirt. 

Radek watched him slink across the floor, hips shifting back and forth far more than any man's had a right, a display of mini defiance that Radek would take great delight in punishing. 

When the shirt was on the bathroom floor in the designated dirty clothes area, Rodney settled on his hands and knees with his bare shoulders tensed the slightest bit. A faded yellowish-green bruise on Rodney's left shoulder was all that remained of their last time together; that and Radek's running mental list of things he wanted to try. 

Tonight though, Radek wasn't up for elaborate games. Rodney had been particularly harsh to him that afternoon, questioning the authenticity of his PhDs and erasing his part of the equation the team had been working on. That sneer stayed with Radek all afternoon, keeping him half-hard, and now he would have his revenge. 

Radek removed his glasses and laid them on the table behind him before snapping, "Crawl to me." He didn't miss the little butt wiggle as Rodney backed out of the bathroom and turned around. He kept his face impassive as Rodney's muscles flexed beneath the pale skin, the first inkling of sweat beginning to show. 

Radek's eyes gleamed as he catalogued the beginnings of Rodney's panic—wondering if he'd gone too far that afternoon and what punishments Radek would inflict on him for the public humiliation. It was the symbiotic beauty of their relationship; everyone witnessed Radek being verbally abused, but only Radek got to see Rodney debased and cowed. Having Rodney at his mercy balanced perfectly with his need to be Rodney's whipping boy during the day. He breathed deeply a few more times, savoring the tinge of fear in the air.

A muscle jumped along Rodney's back and Radek noted the fine trembling along his arms; Rodney was just about ready. 

He pitched his voice low and rough, with just enough of a threatening, menacing cadence to make Rodney really sweat. "Not much of a genius, are you, to be on all fours like an animal. I should order you to pant like a dog or curl around my legs like a cat." 

A harsh breath that sounded like an aborted groan escaped and Rodney's entire body tensed, both of them knowing he hadn't been given permission to make a sound. 

Desire ran thick in Radek's blood and he could taste Rodney's fear on the back of his tongue. "No, I can see you would like that too much," he mused, shaking his head in disappointment. "I should leave you to your miserable existence, head bowed and body craving what only I can give it." He crouched down, trailing a knuckle through the sweat rolling down Rodney's temple. "And why should I grant you mercy? You showed me none when you were questioning my intelligence and destroying my work." 

Radek narrowed his gaze at the straining muscles along Rodney's neck where he was looking up without trying to look up, eyes watering from the attempt. Disgusted at the impudent show of mistrust, he shoved Rodney's head down and spat a Czech curse at him. "You are not worth my attention." 

He stood up and walked toward the door, breathing and heart rate both out of control. Rodney would break before he got to the door; he always did. Radek took great pride in his accomplishments and calculating the pressure points to dismantle Rodney's defenses was one of his greatest achievements. 

"Pl-please!" Rodney cried out, his voice hoarse and shattered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have erased your work. I shouldn't have berated you in front of the others. I shouldn't have questioned your scientific background. I chose you for this mission because of your qualifications. I had no right. I'm sorry." 

Radek closed his eyes and let the satisfying sounds of Rodney's defeat wash over him. He palmed himself through his trousers, hard and aching and ready to take what Rodney was ready to give. 

And then there it was; the scared, broken plea: "Don't…don't leave me. Please."

Radek almost came from just that tone of Rodney's voice, but he had plans for that normally sarcastic mouth. Getting himself under control before he snarled, "Strip," Radek waited for the rustle of clothing and clumping of boots on the floor to stop before he turned around. He knew what he would see, but the sight of a fully naked, fully erect Dr. Rodney McKay with tear tracks marking his cheeks never failed to shake him to his core. All of that was _his_ to do with as he pleased and Rodney always thanked him for it. 

Keeping his gaze on Rodney's, Radek slowly removed his shoes and trousers, savoring the disappointment that sagged Rodney's shoulders. Denying Rodney the pleasure of undressing him was as sweet and heady as ordering Rodney to his knees. 

To add to Rodney's torment, Radek rubbed the T-shirt against his nipple, groaning as sparks of pleasure rushed down to his cock. He continued rubbing down his chest, the cotton beginning to catch on his damp skin. When Radek passed the hem of the shirt, he gave his cock a quick stroke, eyes fixated on Rodney eagerly licking his lips. 

Remembering what that tongue could do to him, Radek squeezed the base of his cock until he had himself back under control. Ignoring Rodney as he walked past, Radek settled on the bed with his back against the wall. He made himself comfortable, legs spread just enough that he could maneuver Rodney where he wanted him. "Suck me," he demanded, "but don't make me come. I intend to give you the ass reaming you deserve." 

Gratitude flashed across Rodney's features before he fell onto the bed and crawled between Radek's legs. 

Hissing as Rodney's mouth engulfed him, he chuckled when Rodney started choking. Always so eager for that first taste, Rodney gagged himself on Radek's cock every time. "You need it, don't you?" Radek murmured knowingly, running his fingers along Rodney's hollowed cheek. 

A lick to the underside of his cock was his answer. 

Radek settled back and concentrated on relaxing, loving the rasp of that cruel tongue as it laved his balls and cock. Relished in the infuriating, frustrating mouth stretched around the head of his cock as Rodney tried to force the whole thing down his throat. The restless fingers rolling his balls and stroking the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, stopping before they strayed too close to the one place Radek never allowed Rodney to touch. 

Radek was immersed in pleasure, edging closer but Rodney knew him well; knew how much he could take before reaching the tipping point. His fingertips scratched at Rodney's head, holding him in place when Radek wanted him to continue doing _that_ with his tongue. 

Soon enough, though, Radek had to stop. "Enough," he growled and pushed Rodney until he pulled off his dick with a 'pop'. Lust-crazed eyes met his, pleading and desperate, but Radek wasn't interested in what Rodney needed. "Lube yourself," he instructed, shifting to the far side of the bed as Rodney got the tube from the box under the bed. 

Radek hungrily watched Rodney contorting his hand behind himself, humming his pleasure at each wince of discomfort that marred Rodney's agonized expression. 

When Rodney's arm was shaking with the effort to hold himself upright and his breath was hitching with each exhale, Radek commanded him to stop. "Lie down on your side. Shift your top knee forward." Gaze curious and wary, Rodney complied hesitantly, hugging a pillow to his chest. 

This wasn't a position Radek had used before, but he knew Rodney wouldn't be strong enough to stay on his hands and knees for the thorough fucking Radek intended to give his superior. 

Tucking up behind Rodney, he rubbed his thumb over the stretched hole, feeling the full-body shiver it caused. "I want to hear every scream," he whispered in Rodney's ear, pushing a fingertip between Rodney's parted lips. "Every moan of pleasure. Every cry of disappointment when I do not give you what you want. And when I am done with you, when I have come in your ass and left you alone with your dick leaking all over the sheets, if you still have a voice, then you may beg me to let you come." 

He shivered as Rodney slowly licked his finger in a silent 'thank you'.

Sliding his leg between Rodney's, Radek opened him up and angled himself inside, pressing firmly until he popped through the ring of muscle. Rodney's half-sob ignited the desire he'd held in check all night and he rolled half on top of Rodney, letting gravity and his weight seat him deeper. 

The pained, deep groans and choked off cries sharpened with every roll of Radek's hips, sweat breaking over Radek's skin with the effort not to simply take Rodney hard and fast. 

Radek felt the moment Rodney surrendered to him; the full body shudder and the lessening of the grip around the pillow against his chest. Relaxing into the rhythm Radek had created. 

It was the moment Radek had been waiting for. He pushed Rodney's right knee up along the bed near his chest, opening him wider. He worried a bit of flesh between his teeth, quickly biting down as he thrust hard, burying himself deep.

The strangled half-scream, half-cry accompanied Rodney tensing and clutching at the sheets and pillow for leverage, but Radek used his weight to press Rodney into the mattress, dick buried in Rodney's ass and hand pushing down on Rodney's knee. 

"No, please. Please," Rodney choked out, voice thick with tears and half muffled by the pillow. "It's too much. I can't take it. _Oh God_ ," he wailed as Radek snapped his hips forward several times, knowing just where to press until, " _SHIT!_ "—Rodney shook with a dry orgasm, groaning and panting. 

Shaking sweat out of his eyes, Radek struggled to hold back his own release. He dragged his mouth along Rodney's shoulder, gusting hot air over the slick skin as he regained his control. His tongue flicked out to taste salt and sweat, imagining all the things he could do when Rodney was this vulnerable, lying helpless beneath him, half-dazed and strung out on need. 

A rush of power had Radek bracing himself on the bed to fuck Rodney in earnest. The rhythmic slaps of skin on skin were soon accompanied by Rodney's moans that escalated to half-formed screams and pleas to let him come. 

Radek slowed down enough to gasp out, "You have done nothing to deserve it. You belittle and tear down and this is all you should _get_ ," he growled, orgasm rushing down his spine and forcing Rodney deeper into the bed. 

He groaned, slumped over Rodney's sweaty back, dick softening inside Rodney's ass. He pushed at Rodney's thigh, giving himself room to pull out and roll over onto his back, sucking in huge gulps of air to quiet his racing heart. After a moment, Radek registered the broken whimpers and stretched out his left hand. At the touch of skin on skin, Rodney whined and shifted restlessly, clearly at the end of his limits. 

With a tired sigh, Radek hauled himself off the end of the bed and stumbled into Rodney's line of sight. The pinch of desperation and agony were always good to see, along with the wistful _anything_ to be allowed to come. Rodney's dark purple erection was leaking onto the sheets and straining toward his belly, and Rodney looked ready to come undone. 

Radek sank to his knees and fixed Rodney with a stern, flat expression. "What would you do to hear me say you can come?" 

"Anything!" Rodney cried, half-hysterical. "I'll crawl on my belly through the science lab. I'll do all my work on the floor. I'll give you all the credit for everything we discover. I'll suck your cock every night for the rest of your life. I'll bring you coffee every day. Lunch. Dinner. I'll _cook_ for you if you'll please let me come and I'm sorry I'm such an asshole to you and I don't deserve you." Out of breath, Rodney stopped to breathe and blink tears and sweat out of his eyes. 

Radek always had to wait until Rodney was out of excuses to get to the truth, when Rodney was so beaten down that he had no more bluster; no more ego. It was Rodney laid bare and only Radek was privileged to see him. "Roll onto your back," he urged quietly and with a sob of relief, Rodney released his grip on the pillow and complied. 

Radek sat on the edge of the bed, left arm stretched out to the mattress beside Rodney's right hip, balancing himself. He touched one fingertip to the leaking tip of Rodney's cock, enjoying the play of emotions that crossed Rodney's features. It wasn't ever enough, but it was always too much. He gripped the shaft and stroked Rodney firmly, quickly, and Rodney's overstimulated body succumbed. With a loud, relieved groan that reverberated in Radek's bones, Rodney came until he was a boneless mass sinking into the mattress. 

Satisfaction purred along Radek's nerve endings as he watched the unsteady rise and fall of Rodney's chest. As often happened soon after he'd granted Rodney his release, Rodney had fallen asleep. 

Radek indulged in a slow inspection, fingertips trailing through sweat and semen along Rodney's hipbone; navel; chest. He identified the scar on Rodney's right arm by the dimpling, anger squeezing his chest at Kolya for inflicting the damage and at Rodney for standing up to the Genii madman. 

He unclenched the fist he'd made unconsciously. It was Rodney's job to protect them, as it was his job to protect Rodney from himself. From the peaceful expression on Rodney's face, Radek had done his job well. 

Rodney would wake up in the morning, aching muscles and throbbing bruise on his shoulder, and they would go back to egotistical genius and annoyed underling. Rodney would go on missions with Sheppard, come back arguing about stubborn and bossy colonels, and a few days after, would take out his frustrations on Radek, starting that day's events all over again. 

Radek's gaze dropped to his own chest and the sweat-soaked T-shirt that clung to him. One day, he might pass by Colonel Sheppard and say 'thank you' without any explanation, but the fear that Sheppard might mention it to Rodney would disrupt the delicate balance they'd both agreed on. What he and Rodney had was private and it was exactly how they wanted it.

Radek rubbed at his tired eyes and yawned silently. In addition to being exhausted, his skin began to itch. He peeled the T-shirt away from his chest, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Rodney was still asleep; he wouldn't care if Radek took a shower before returning to his own quarters. As he made to get up, a hand touched his. 

Rodney's eyes glittered in the half darkness, shining with that _something_ Radek only glimpsed at the start of Rodney's climaxes. "You can stay. Please." 

Radek smiled gently as he rubbed at the inside of Rodney's wrist with the pad of his thumb. "The beds are barely big enough for one," he explained, letting some authoritative tones creep into his voice. "And you have a bad back. Neither of us would rest well." 

Rodney sighed, the disappointed huff a well-known sound. It wasn't the first time Rodney had asked him to stay, but Radek had been very firm from the start. In private, Radek was in charge, and that included dictating when their evening ended. Radek needed time to decompress from the intensity and adrenaline rush that came with his position, just as he knew that Rodney needed time to pull his armor back into place. 

Radek leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Rodney's swollen lips. "I will see you in the morning." Rodney didn't stop him leaving the bed this time.

Radek pulled off the T-shirt and tossed it onto his pile of clothes on his way to the bathroom. He rinsed himself off quickly, already beginning to feel the ache of the evening's activities in his muscles. He barely toweled himself dry, more concerned with getting to sleep as soon as possible.

He walked back into the main room and began to get dressed, feeling Rodney's eyes on him. As Radek pulled on his blue long-sleeved shirt, deliberately leaving the black tee on the floor, he caught the glimpse of relief in Rodney's eyes. Radek had to duck down under the guise of retrieving his shoes to hide his knowing smile. Rodney needed to trust him more; _he_ knew what Rodney needed, even when Rodney didn't. The black shirt would remain hidden away until it was needed for the next time. 

"We should start on that room on level 34 tomorrow," Rodney mused as Radek pulled on his shoes. 

"Yes," Radek agreed. "I'll put some equipment together based on the known data." He started to turn to leave, but stopped when Rodney got to his feet. He waited patiently until Rodney stood in front of him, unashamedly naked, waiting on Rodney to make the first move. Radek had relinquished his symbol of authority; he was no longer in charge. 

Radek saw the intent in Rodney's eyes before he was kissed, but he wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotions—from either of them. Radek's arms slid around the bare shoulders, the weight of Rodney's arm against his back keeping him pressed against the warm, naked body. His startled moan was aborted as Rodney forced his mouth open wider, the vicious tongue reclaiming its dominance in their relationship. 

Breathing heavily and licking his swollen lips, Radek blinked as his glasses were placed reverently on his ears and settled on his nose. "Thank you," Rodney stated with the slightest tremor to his voice, then kissed him softly one last time before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Radek licked his lips again and unlocked the door. With any luck, Sheppard's team would be called for a mission in the next day or two. If he weren't careful, Radek might even negate a positive integer in the next set of power generation calculations, which would necessitate Rodney belittling him in front of the rest of the team. Then he would be able to test his hypothesis that Rodney would break sooner if he were blindfolded. Mouth curved in a knowing, anticipatory grin, Radek quickened his steps back to his quarters. 

The End


End file.
